The present invention is directed to the field of bottle cap removers and is more specifically directed to a unique bottle cap remover or bottle opener, as they are frequently referred to, which is easy to use and which is unlikely to cause damage to the bottles from which caps are removed by the subject device. It is a well-known problem in the art of bottle cap removers that many of such currently known devices frequently break the lip of the bottle and are difficult to use. It is the solution of these problems to which the present invention is directed.